Pinch Hitwell
This page is about the Johnny that can be quickly found while flipping the customer files in the first two gamerias. For the lumberjack Johnny, see this page. Pinch Hitwell is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Baseball Player Loves: Candy Jack Hates: Knuckleballs Pinch Hitwell is an independent pinch-hitter for Griller Stadium, who can be seen playing for the home team at each game. Pinch had his name changed from Johnny to avoid confusion and to better his chances at hitting the major leagues. After a year at the Oniontown Sourdome, Pinch was offered a job in his hometown at Griller Stadium. He was ecstatic to return to Tastyville, home of his favorite Pizzeria! Appearance As he plays for any of the twelve teams that call Griller Stadium home, he wears the uniform of whatever team is the "home team" for that particular game. In his earlier profile pictures, he wears a generic, logoless, baseball uniform. Outside of the Hot Doggeria, he will wear the uniform of the team whose city he is visiting: *Papa's Cupcakeria: Frostfield Batters *Papa's Pastaria: Portallini Gondoliers *Papa's Donuteria: Powder Point Woolies *Papa's Cheeseria: Toastwood Turkeys *Papa's Bakeria: Whiskview Black Birds *Papa's Sushiria: Sakura Bay Samurais *Papa's Freezeria HD/Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Calypso Island Coconuts *Papa's Wingeria HD: Starlight City Buffaloes *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Tastyville Tomatoes *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Tacodale Hardshells Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll * Onions * Cheese * Marinara Sauce * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Carrot Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Cherry Holiday (Baseball Season) * Liner A * Carrot Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts ** Candy Baseball ** Cherry ** Candy Baseball * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts ** 3 Pretzel Bats Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *4 Tomatoes *4 Sausages *Grated Mozzarella *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Stellini *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *4 Tomatoes *4 Sausages *Provolone Star *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria * Pumpkin Roll with Boston Cream Filling ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Crushed Peanuts * Regular Roll ** Chocolate Icing ** Banana Drizzle * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Pumpkin Roll with Apple Pie Filling ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Candy Jack * Regular Roll ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Banana Drizzle * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Candy Jack Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Teriyaki Hog Wings (right) *4 Green Peppers *Awesome Sauce Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Ground Beefs (bottom left) *3 Bacons (bottom right) *3 Prosciutto (top left) *4 Sausages (top right) *Medium baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Provolone Cheese *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Fried Egg *Bacon *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Marble Rye Bread with Maple Jack Cheese *Sliced Ham *Maple Mini Sausages *Sliced Ham *Fried Egg *Bacon *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel **Salted Caramel Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner A *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Chocolate Banana **Chocolate Banana *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel **Salted Caramel Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust * Peanut Butter Fluff * Toffee Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Slit Top Crust * Caramel Drizzle * Chocolate Mousse (Outer) * Crushed Peanuts (Outer) Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust * Peanut Butter Fluff * Toffee Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Autumn Leaves Crust * 8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner) * Chocolate Mousse (Outer) * Crushed Peanuts (Outer) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pork in a Hard Shell *Diced Onions *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Diced Tomatoes *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Scrambled Eggs in a Waffle Taco Shell *Bacon *Diced Onion *Maple Syrup *Hash Browns *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice (Flipped) *Crab Stick *Yellowtail **Sesame Seeds **Teriyaki Sauce *Chocolate Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Chairo Soy Paper with White Rice (Flipped) *Crab Stick *Yellowtail **Roasted Pumpkin Seeds **Teriyaki Sauce *Pumpkin Spice Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 49 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 43 Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bat. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Butterscotch Topping. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Provolone Stars. *In Freezeria To Go, he's unlocked with Small Cup. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Roll Shape Cutter. *In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Awesome Sauce Dip. *In Cupcakeria To Go! and Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Salted Caramel. *In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Tea. Trivia *If you look very quickly, he can be found hiding in the customers chart in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, except he doesn't have any facial hair. *He wears a different uniform every time he comes in as a closer at Papa's Hot Doggeria. This is why he wears a generic white baseball uniform in his customer file in that game. *His hair is similar to Carlo Romano's, but blonde. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked when Baseball Season is celebrated in Frostfield, which is also his favorite holiday. *He is the first Hot Doggeria local to have a Flipdeck card. * In his flipdeck, he wears the uniform of the Tacodale Hardshells. *Pinch makes his platformer game debut in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. He wields his bat as a weapon and his special skill is the "dash". *In Bakeria, he and Ivy are the only customers who first orders the topper and after the Pourables and the Drizzles. *In Bakeria, the Team Player sticker can be earned by serving him while wearing Logo Cap and Baseball Jersey. *He is the only customer who orders all of the holiday ingredients in Papa's Taco Mia HD. Order Tickets Pinch Hot.png|Pinch Hitwell's Hot Doggeria order Pinch Baseball.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Pinch Cupcakeria.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria regular order Pinch Freezeria HD.png|Pinch Hitwell's Freezeria HD order Pinch Hitwell-pasta.png|Pinch Hitwell's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Pinch Pasta.png|Pinch Hitwell's Pastaria regular order Pinch Hitwell's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Pinch Hitwell's Freezeria To Go! order Pinch Big.png|Pinch's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Pinch Donut.png|Pinch Hitwell's Donuteria regular order Pinch Winger.png|Pinch Hitwell's Wingeria HD order Pinch Pizza.png|Pinch Hitwell's Pizzeria To Go! order Pinch Hitwell's order during Maple Mornings.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Pinch Cheeseria.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cheeseria regular order 2016-06-01 00.28.53.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival pinchhitwellcupcakeriatogo.jpg|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Pinch Thanks.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pinch CHD.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 8.08.45 PM.png|Pinch Hitwell's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving PitchPerfect.jpg|Pinch Hitwell's Bakeria order pinchhitwelltmhm.png|Pinch Hitwell's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings pinchhitwelltmh.png|Pinch Hitwell's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Pinch Hitwell (Holiday).png|Pinch Hitwell's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Pinch Hitwell (Regular).png|Pinch Hitwell's Sushiria regular order Uniforms In Papa's Hot Doggeria, Griller Stadium each week host a new home team.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2227 Tastyville Tomatoes.png|Tastyville Tomatoes Calypso Island Coconuts.png|Calypso Island Coconuts Sakura Bay Samurais.png|Sakura Bay Samurais Pinch Star.png|Starlight City Buffalos Toastwood Turkeys.png|Toastwood Turkeys Pinch Hitwell - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Whiskview Black Birds Pinch_Hitwell_Style_A_Papa's_Taco_Mia_HD.png|Tacodale Hardshells Gallery Pinch Hitwell unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png Pinch Pitwell in Papa's Pastaria.png Pinch Hitwell unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png ttph.jpg|Pinch Hitwell unlocked in his Toastwood Turkeys uniform! Pinch Hitwell - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Pinch Hitwell in Papa's Bakeria Pinch Sakura.png|Unlocking Pinch Hitwell in Papa's Sushiria File:Screen_Shot_2012-11-23_at_12.47.50_PM.png|Pinch Hitwell before he changed his name File:75.jpg File:Hinchpitwell.png|His perfect score File:Pinch_Different_Uniform.png|Pinch in a Sizzlers Uniform. pinch hitwell samurais.png|Pinch Hitwell in a Samurais uniform unhappy pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell isn't happy Pinch and skyler.png|Pinch and Skyler Pinch Hitwell game appearance.png|Pinch Hitwell customer picture Pinch Hitwell happy.png|Pinch Hitwell when he is a star customer hotdoggeriafoodpinchhitwellglitch.png|Pinch Hitwell checking his order Perfectpinch.png Papas freezeria.jpg|Pinch Hitwell heading to the Freezeria Madhitwell.png Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png pinchpastaria.png Hallway Hunt - Pinch Hitwell (Pastaria).png Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Pinch_Hitwell.png Pinch Gold HD.jpg|The Walk-Off Grand Slam of Wings!!! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png|Pinch Hitwell with Bertha Pinch Hitwell Portallini Gondoliers.jpg Pinch Hitwell Powder Point Woolies.jpg dash03.jpg dash01.jpg dash02.jpg Pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell in PL3:WSA phs.png|"Gondoliers is so good at Skating!" Pinch Hitwell Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Pinch Hitwell is happy giving 133 points and perfect score! Pinch Hitwell Cheeseria Perfect.png|Pinch Hitwell has a walk-off grand slam of cheese!!! ToastwoodTurkeysPinchHitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell in his Toastwood Turkeys uniform pinch and pinch.png|Serving Pinch Hitwell while the thumbs up has Pinch Hitwell. Cus.JPG Pinch Hitwell before star customer in Papa's Cheeseria.png Pinch Hitwell - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Pinch Hitwell Style B in Papa's Bakeria 1470495489510.jpg|Yess, Hitwell Angry Pinch Hitwell (Cleaned).PNG|Imma hit you upside the head with my baseball bat! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters